A linear guide, one type of a motion guide device, is provided with a raceway rail in which a plurality of ball rolling grooves are formed, extending parallel to each other, and a saddle-shaped moving block which is assembled so as to be slidably movable along the raceway rail through a number of rolling bodies, such as balls. The moving block is formed with a plurality of load ball rolling grooves opposed to the ball rolling grooves in the raceway rail, and no-load ball return paths each of which connects one end of the load ball rolling groove and the other end of the load ball rolling groove.
A pair of end plates is attached to both ends of the moving block in its moving direction. Each of the balls that rolls in the ball rolling groove in the raceway rail is scooped from the ball rolling groove by the scoop section at a lower end of the end plate for entry into the non-load ball return path. The ball that has circulated through the non-load ball return path again enters a load ball rolling path (defined between the ball rolling groove in the raceway rail and the load ball rolling groove in the moving block), being pushed by the balls that follow.
In such a linear guide, it has been that the scoop section at the lower end of the end plate is likely to be damaged when the moving block is attempted to be moved at high speed (e.g., 150 m/min or more). As a motion guide device for resolving this problem, one described in the following Patent Document 1 is known, in which the scoop section is unlikely to be damaged with high-speed movement.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-068880